A light-emitting diode array is constructed by electrically connecting several light-emitting diodes in series or parallel. One diode is electrically separated from another by a trench or groove. To connect the separated diodes, metal line(s) or film(s) can be used to span the trench between the diodes. However, the metal line(s) or film(s) can be easily damaged during the manufacturing process due to a high aspect ratio of the trench.